


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by SexyRiverSong (ImJessieB)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJessieB/pseuds/SexyRiverSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How did we let Steven talk us into this?” Matt grumbled as he slid beneath the sheet.<br/>	“Oh, relax, dear,” Alex grinned, turning on her side to face him, holding the sheet tightly against her bare chest, “Its too late to back out now.”<br/>	“But I thought this was supposed to be a family show!”<br/>	“It is a family show, which is why this is a film,” Alex turned to her back, resting an arm beneath her head, “Besides, we both said we wanted to go out with a bang,” she chuckled, grinning cheekily to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

Alex slumped back in her chair, her unmanaged curls falling into her face as she inhaled her chamomile tea. She took a sip and let the warm liquid heat her body, silently thanking whoever had it ready for her when she arrived. She let her eyes close for a moment, enjoying the few spare minutes of peace before the busy day ahead of her. Suddenly, Alex felt a set of warm, strong hands apply pressure in gentle circles across her shoulders. “Morning, love,” Alex said, leaning back into the touch.

“Morning, Kingston,” Matt replied, placing a gentle kiss to the mass of curls on Alex’s head. “I see you got your tea.”

“Mhmm,” she nodded, taking another sip, “You left this magnificent gift for me?” She saw Matt blush in the mirror, a smile breaking across his face.

“Guilty,” he answered, removing his hands from her neck and sitting down in the chair beside her. “I hope you got a good night’s sleep. Big day ahead of us.”

“I’m quite prepared, darling. I ran over the lines a few times last night, but I did get my rest,” she smiled at him warmly, watching curiously as his cheeks grew red.

“Lines? Bloody hell, Kingston, there’s only a page of scripted dialogue today,” he snorted, taking a drink of his own coffee.

“I know, dear, but what lines I do have I want to get right,” she smirked, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it comfortingly. Mat ran his other hand through his hair, his feet bouncing anxiously on the ground beneath him. “There’s no need to be nervous, dear,” Alex said sweetly. For her it was nothing new. She couldn’t count on both her hands the number of times she’s been nude on screen. She was no stranger to baring her flesh on film, and the number of sex scenes she had been in was astounding. 

But Matt, he was still so young. While he wasn’t a stranger to showing himself onscreen, he had no experience compared to her. He was used to being the experienced one in the bedroom, him being the first for many of the young women who had been in his bed the last year or so. Alex, though, her experience both onscreen and off scared Matt. He was terrified that he would look like a lost puppy next to her, not knowing what to do with himself. His immense attraction to his co-star didn’t help the situation. He was mortified that his body would respond to her and that he would have nothing to do to control it. He took a deep breath, locking his fingers with hers.

“I’m not nervous,” he lied, “I’m just,” Alex smirked at him, quietly taking a sip of her tea, “Okay, I am nervous. How do you do it, Alex?”

“You’ll soon find out, love,” she cheekily replied, giving him a small wink.

“You know what I mean, Alex. It is ever nerve-racking for you?” he asked innocently.

“Always,” she nodded, “But that’s what makes it exciting,” Alex was interrupted by Helen, the make-up artist, cheerily greeting them.

“Morning, you two! Ready for the big scene today?” she asked, glancing down at their intertwined fingers.

“Never been more prepared,” Alex nodded, smiling over at Matt.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Matt replied, quickly kissing Alex’s hand before returning it to her. She felt her skin begin to flush at the contact, her stomach fluttering wildly. If this was any indication of what the day had in store for her, Alex may not have been as prepared as she had hoped. 

 

“How did we let Steven talk us into this?” Matt grumbled as he slid beneath the sheet.

“Oh, relax, dear,” Alex grinned, turning on her side to face him, holding the sheet tightly against her bare chest, “Its too late to back out now.”

“But I thought this was supposed to be a family show!”

“It is a family show, which is why this is a film,” Alex turned to her back, resting an arm beneath her head, “Besides, we both said we wanted to go out with a bang,” she chuckled, grinning cheekily to herself.

“Not the kind of bang I mean, Alex,” Matt replied, his cheeks burning red.

“Are you saying you were disappointed when you read this in the script?” Alex teased.

“No, not at all,” Matt quickly defended himself, “I just, well, I never imagined it. But, I am far from disappointed,” he smirked.

“Good,” Alex answered simply, letting out a breathy sigh.

“So,” the director, Paul, announced, making his way over to them, “The first take, just do whatever comes naturally. That should give us something to work from. So, take a few deep breaths, we’ll dim the lights, and we should be ready to film in two minutes.”

“Well,” Matt took a deep breath, watching as Paul made his way back to his chair, “You ready, Kingston?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, “I’m ready.”

“And….Action!”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Doctor, what was I like when you first met me?” she asked, lightly brushing her fingers along his jawline.

“Amazing, just as I always said you would be,” he smiled, sucking her finger into his mouth and nipping at it gently.

“Just amazing?” she pouted, leaning down and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his pulse point. 

“Very amazing,” he answered, biting back a groan as her thighs tightened against his stomach, “And you had handcuffs.”

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow, “Spoilers, sweetie.”

“That’s what you said,” his hands began to move up her abdomen and along her ribs, brushing gently against the sides of her breasts.

“What do you mean?” her eyes sparkled down at him.

“I asked you why you had handcuffs. You gave me a cheeky grin and said spoilers.”

“Now, that doesn’t sounds like me at all,” she giggled, scraping her nails gently down his chest.

“Oh, that is exactly you, dear,” he answered, pulling her down to him and crashing his lips against hers. Her lips parted quickly, and his tongue eagerly entered her mouth, exploring and savoring her flavor. Alex felt herself getting lost in Matt. His firms hands stroked gently across her stomach and a moan came pouring from her lips. Alex’s hand snuck beneath the pillow, and from there she pulled a pair of shiny, plastic prop handcuffs.

“Look familiar?” she grinned, dangling them in front of his face.

“Very,” his eyes grew darker, his hands gripping her hips firmly, “For me, or you?” he asked cheekily.

“Whatever you like, dear. I am quite used to these. Prison does that to a girl,” she answered, pressing a firm kiss to his chest. His grip became tighter on her hips and suddenly she was beneath him. She quickly hooked her legs around his hips, gazing up to his dark, hooded eyes.

“Well then, River Song,” he moaned into her ear, “Let’s see how long it takes you to escape this time,” and with that, he grabbed her wrists and raised them above her head, latching her wrists between the brass bars of the headboard.

“Oh, Doctor, you bad, bad boy,” she purred, raising her hips up to meet his. He leaned down and pressed a single firm kiss to her lips, resting his hands on either side of her small frame. Now it was just the two of them. No lines to be said, only actions to be made. Matt couldn’t picture a happier scene. Alex was spread beneath him, her sun-kissed skin shimmering beneath the studio lights.

He began kissing a trail of kisses down her neck, nipping and licking at her pulse point as she wiggled beneath him. He licked a wet trail between her breasts, taking one pert nipple in his mouth while his thumb and forefinger teased the other. He sucked sharply, taking the bud beneath his teeth while she let out a breathy moan. He kissed his way back up to her mouth, his hand roaming down to her knickers. Alex’s eyes flew open, surprised by Matt’s forwardness. She bit down gently on her lip, and Matt watched as she gave him a gentle nod, telling him it was okay to continue.

Matt slowly slid his fingers along the front of Alex’s quickly dampening knickers. She thrust her hips up off the bed, breaking free from the flimsy plastic that was binding her wrists above her head. She quickly brought her hands down to his back, digging her nails into his shoulders. Matt pressed his hand firmly into Alex’s knickers, gaining an encouraging moan. He leant his head down and bit down gently on her clavicle, soothing the mark with slow, languid licks. Needing no more encouragement, (as herself or River,) Alex clenched her legs tightly around Matt’s waits, turning them so she was on top.

Alex bent down and took Matt’s ear lobe between her teeth. She let it go regretfully, brushing her nails along his chest. He gripped her hips tightly, pulling her closer to him. She could feel his hard length press against her core and she smirked to herself. “Oh, you bad, bad boy,” she whispered in his ear. Matt didn’t know if the comment was directed at him or his character, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as Alex began to grind herself along his painfully hardening erection. She pressed gentle kisses along his neck as she continued to rock her hips against him. She lifted herself back up, leaning her head back and letting her hair trail down her spine. Matt’s hands brushed up along her stomach, taking one of her pert nipples between his forefinger and thumb, the other hand kneading her breast gently. Alex continued to grind her hips down, her arousal now evident on Matt’s knickers as well as her own. Matt leant up and sucked a nipple gently into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. This earned a gasp from Alex, and her hips stilled.

“Cut!” the director yelled behind them, “That was excellent. Let’s take fifteen. We will review that bit and see what changes need to be made.”

Alex and Matt remained beneath the covers, laying beside each other in an uncomfortable silence. Matt grabbed his mobile to distract himself, while Alex received a little touch up on her makeup. Once Helen had walked away, Alex rolled on her side to face Matt. “Are you okay?” she quietly asked him.

“Hmm?” Matt sat his phone down and glanced over at her, “Yes, of course,” he answered, “Are you?”

“A bit frustrated, but I’m fine,” she answered, pushing her curls from her face.

“Frustrated?” Matt gave her a cocky grin and quirked an eyebrow.

“Frustrated,” she nods, “And you know bloody well why, Matthew!”

“Sorry,” he replied, squeezing her shoulder thoughtfully.

“It is your fault,” she grinned, “But I won’t hold it against you.”

“That’s a shame,” he replied.

“What?” Alex asked questioningly.

“If you held it against me, it might provide some relief for both of us,” Matt’s fingers were now trailing gently up and down her arm. Her breath hitched in her throat, and she suddenly found it difficult to respond.

“Well,” she laughed gently, “I wish you would have told me that sooner. We could have had a bit of fun.”

“We still can,” Matt grinned.

“Matt! Are you mad? We can’t! Not here!” Alex exclaimed, slapping his arm lightly.

“Why now? Come on, Alex. It could be fun.”

“Fun and stupidly dangerous,” She huffed. She paused for a moment, taking in the features of Matt’s face. He was terrible handsome, and Alex had adored him since the day she met him. “But, my flat is a bit more safe. Meet me there around six tonight?” She asked cautiously, expecting a turndown. Matt was far younger than her and could get any girl he wanted. He was handsome, talented, kind, generous, and an absolutely beautiful person. She knew he could never want her, but she figured, at her age, there was no harm in trying.

“I’ll be there at five thirty,” he quickly responded. Alex’s cheeks flushed bright pink and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

“That sounds fine,” she responded, a smile breaking across her face.

“Good,” Matt nodded, “I look forward to it.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re early,” Alex opened the door to find Matt grinning madly, a bottle of wine in one hand and a flower in the other.

“Only by five minutes,” Matt shrugged, holding his hands out to Alex, “For the beautiful lady.”

“Thank you,” she smiled warmly, accepting the flower and wine and stepping aside to let Matt in. He stepped forward and she shut the door behind him. Alex walked over to set Matt’s gifts on the dining room table, Matt following closely behind her.

“You look beautiful,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist as she set the items down on the table in front of her. He could feel her breath hitch in her throat and grinned smugly against her neck before pressing a gentle kiss there.

“Thank you,” she replied, tilting her head to the side to allow him better access. His hands smoothed along her stomach and his lips brushed softly below her ear, causing her to arch back into him. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You don’t look too bad, yourself, you know.”

“Thanks, Kingston,” Matt closed what little gap was left between them and pressed his lips gently against hers. His hands lightly skimmed up and down her sides, pulling her body so it fit snugly against his own. Alex moaned softly into his kiss, and parted her lips eagerly when his tongue brushed lightly against her bottom lip. Matt’s tongue probed Alex’s mouth with great curiosity, savoring the feeling of her tongue hot and wet against his own. He brought a hand up to cup Alex’s cheek and pulled away from the kiss, gently brushing her cheek with his thumb. “You’re amazing.”

Alex smiled shyly and bit down on her lower lip, “Thanks,” she smoothed her hands down his arms, gripping his toned biceps in her tiny hands.

“Alex, I, we should talk about this,” Matt pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her softly once more.

“What is there to talk about, darling?” Alex moved her hands lower, trying to escape the inevitable conversation they were about to have. She had feelings for Matt, feelings she couldn’t ignore, and feelings she couldn’t admit to herself, let alone him. And Alex had known Matt had feelings for her. She saw it in the way he flirted, the way he brought her tea or coffee in the morning, the way he would lend her his jacket when they were filming and she was freezing. She saw it in the way she interacted with her daughter, the way he hugged her whenever she returned to set, and the way he looked at her from across the room. Matt grabbed Alex’s hands and held them tightly in his own, staring at her with great intensity until she looked him in the eye. 

“Alex, we, you and I,” Matt sighed, trying to gather the right words in his mind. This was the moment he had been thinking about for the last two years. This is the moment he was going to tell Alex that he loved her, and he didn’t have any idea how to put his feelings into words. He looked her in the eyes and saw fear masked behind a smile. He saw a willingness to love that had been suppressed behind years of heartbreak and bad relationships. He saw Alex, a mother, a friend, and the woman that he had grown to love undeniably. “Alex,” he began once more, bringing a hand up to brush a loose curl from her face, “I know you’re scared. I can see it in your eyes,”

“I’m not sca-” she interrupted, only to be cut off by Matt.

“You are, Alex. I can see it in your eyes. You know what I’m going to say and that terrifies you. If I had to guess, I would say it terrifies you because you feel the same way. You’ve been hurt in the past, Alex, and I understand that. It isn’t easy for you to open yourself up to people, and I can accept that. I like to think that you’ve opened yourself up, at least a little, to me. You’re beautiful, Alex, and I don’t think you’ve been told that enough. I want to help you believe it, Alex, because you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever know. You’re not just beautiful on the outside, although, believe me, you are stunning. You are so beautiful on the inside that it hurts me to see how much you don’t realize it. 

“You’ve been so hurt, Alex. I know. But whenever someone needs you, you are there for them. You are so kind and generous, so brilliantly wonderful. You are absolutely the best mother in the world. I know you think that you could be a better mum, but Alex, everything you do, you do for your daughter. She knows that, Alex. She might not have known that when she was a little girl, but she knows it now, and she loves you so much. And I’m not just making that up - she’s told me on many occasions. And when she asked me if I loved you, I couldn’t lie to her. She saw it before I did. She helped me to see how much I love you. And bless that child, Alex, she is far more grown up that either of us are sometimes,” Matt took her hands in his and brought them up to his mouth, brushing his lips gently over her knuckles. He looked down into her eyes to see tears forming at the edges, and it hurt his heart to see her so emotional. 

“Alex, in case you haven’t figured it out by now, I love you. And whatever we were or are about to do, I don’t want it to be a one time thing. In fact, if it is going to be a one time thing, I think I should leave now. Because it can never be one time with you, Alex. I want to love you each and every day of my life. I want to hold you and tell you you are beautiful. I want to kiss those tears in your eyes away. I want you to come to me when you are scared or uncertain. I want to show you that you are the most amazing woman on the planet. I want to show you that I love you each and every day, but only if that’s what you want, too,” Matt searched Alex’s clouded eyes for an answer, but her tears hid it far too well. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out shakily. Slowly, she lifted her hands up to wrap around the back of his neck, and with passion and eagerness, she brought his mouth down to meet hers in a kiss full of love and intensity. She pushed her lips against his so hard she was almost certain that they would bruise, and whatever dam had been built up inside her holding back her tears had broken, and she let out a heavy sob that broke the kiss. Matt wrapped his arms around Alex and she buried her head in his chest. He rubbed his hands soothingly along her back and pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.

“Hey there, love. It’s okay,” Matt spoke reassuringly, trying to help calm Alex.

“But it isn’t okay, Matt,” she pulled away, looking at him with glistening eyes, “I knew what I was getting myself into today. I knew when I invited you here. I thought I could deny it and I had hoped that this wouldn’t happen. But you came here and you were so sweet and kind and amazing and, well, you. You - I love you, too, you idiot.”

Matt let out a small laugh and pulled her close to him once more. “Idiot? Is that any way to speak to a man you love?”

“It is when that man is you,” she mumbled into his shirt. Matt pulled away once more and lifted Alex’s chin gently with his forefinger so that her eyes met his.

“Alex, I love you. I want to be with you, not just tonight, but for as long as you’ll have me.”

“I know,” she nodded, her lips curving into a smile.

“I need to know that you are ready for this, Alex. That you are ready for me to be in your life. That you are ready for me to love you and that you are willing to be loved. Because I love you, Alex, and I intend on proving it to you every day. So, are you ready?” his thumb brushed against her cheek and he could feel a flush develop beneath his touch. Alex nodded, a broad smile stretching across her face.

“I’m ready, darling. As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know Alex Kingston or Matt Smith. I don't claim to know anything about either of them. This is just for fun.


End file.
